The present invention relates, in general, to telecommunications and, more specifically, to bypass code dialing.
In the United States, telephone service is provided from a telephone by a local service provider or local exchange carrier. The local service provider serves the calling and call telephones that are typically interconnected by long distance or interexchange carriers, such as ATandT and MCI, for example.
A consumer can choose among the interexchange carriers for long distance or toll calls by subscribing to a particular carrier whereby each long distance call is indicated by an access code (usually 1) and routed through the selected carrier or by dialing a particular carrier""s access code on any telephone call.
In memory-type telephones, multiple telephone numbers are prestored in a memory by the end user (xe2x80x9cuser defined memoryxe2x80x9d) and automatically dialed by merely depressing a specific memory push button or by selecting a specific number from a display menu. A typical memory telephone has the capability of storing a number of digits at each memory location associated with a specific push button, such as a 7-digit local exchange or an 11-digit long distance or toll exchange including a beginning xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d and an area code.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,550,915 and 5,719,931 show various means for automatically dialing a selected interexchange carrier access code on each outgoing telephone call from a particular phone. While these circuits are useful in selecting the desired interexchange carrier, the recent availability of multiple bypass carriers has introduced additional variables confronting a consumer in placing a long distance telephone call by the desired carrier and at the lowest rate.
The bypass carriers have their own specific bypass code, such as xe2x80x9c10XX-XXXxe2x80x9d. The last set of digits are a distinct 3 to 5-digit code, assigned to each bypass carrier. The entire code, including the typical prefix digits xe2x80x9c10-10xe2x80x9d must be dialed by a consumer on each outgoing telephone call. Since consumers have a tendency to forget to dial a bypass code or may be in a hurry and simply dial a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, an area code and a telephone number, the long distance telephone charges for a particular call may not be as low as if the bypass carrier were used on all outgoing long distance or toll calls. Since the push button memories are capable of storing the long distance telephone call initiator xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d followed by the area code and a 7-digit telephone number, depressing a memory push button will not necessarily enable a particular bypass carrier code to be selected. The telephone user has to manually input the desired bypass code for each telephone memory stored call number to maximize the cost savings available through use of a bypass carrier. In some telephones, push button memories do not have the capacity to store the bypass code and the telephone number (total of 18 digits) in a single memory. Certain bypass codes allow the user to reach other services such as directory assistance.
Thus, it would be desired to provide an apparatus which automatically includes a bypass carrier code with each outgoing, original, memory toll or long distance call. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus which alternately automatically includes a bypass carrier code on each outgoing keypad originated toll or long distance telephone call. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus which enables a user to select one of multiple bypass carrier codes for any telephone call, with the selected bypass code automatically included in any call. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus which enables a prestored bypass number or numbers in a particular telephone to be easily reprogrammed. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus which automatically provides a bypass carrier code on each outgoing memory originated telephone call. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus that has a push button, display screen, menu, or other signaling device which, when activated, provides a bypass code that accesses a bypass long-distance carrier or other service, such as directory information. It would also be desirable to provide an apparatus that prohibits the use of a bypass or access code from the keypad, or, in some embodiments, which still enables normal operation of the keypad in dialing long distance telephone calls with or without an access or bypass carrier code.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that provides a push button for easy access to a bypass carrier yet still enables normal operation of the keypad in dialing local and long distance telephone calls with or without a bypass carrier code and that prevents the end user from accessing any long distance or bypass carrier from user defined push button memory. Further, in some embodiments, it would be desirable to permanently store numbers, such as bypass access codes, in certain memories that cannot be changed by the end user.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for automatically inserting a bypass carrier code in proper telecommunication numeric sequence on each outgoing toll and long distance telephone call from a telecommunications device to a communication network.
In one aspect, the present invention is a method for automatic bypass code dialing comprising the steps of:
providing a bypass carrier code to connect a telecommunication device with a communication network; and
automatically including the bypass carrier code on each outgoing toll and long distance telephone call from the telecommunication device.
In this aspect of the invention, the method further includes the steps of:
storing a telephone number in memory in the telecommunication device;
selecting the memory telephone number; and
automatically including the bypass carrier code with the memory telephone number in proper telecommunication numeric sequence in each outgoing telephone call to the communication network when the memory telephone number is selected.
In another aspect of the invention, the method comprises the steps of:
storing a plurality of bypass carrier codes in the telecommunication device; and
selecting one of the plurality of bypass carrier codes on each outgoing telephone call from the telecommunication device requiring a long distance carrier.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the method comprises the step of:
providing the telecommunication device with numeric input; and
reprogramming the bypass carrier code stored in the telecommunication device through the numeric input.
In another aspect of the invention, the method comprises of steps:
providing a selector on the telecommunication device for selecting a distinct one of the plurality of bypass carrier codes stored in the telecommunication device.
In another aspect of the invention, the method comprises the steps of:
a. providing a plurality of memory locations in the telecommunication device for storing individual telephone numbers;
b. entering a telephone number having a series of digits;
c. checking the first telephone number digit and, if the first telephone number digit is not a long distance call indicator, registering all of the telephone number digits in input sequence;
d. if the telephone number digits total more than seven, adding a bypass carrier code indicator to the entered telephone number and storing the telephone number and bypass carrier code indicator in a memory location;
e. if the telephone number digits are less than or equal to seven, storing the telephone number digits in the input sequence in a selected memory location in the telecommunication device; and
f. if the first input telephone numeric digit is a long distance call indicator, not registering the first telephone number digit and repeating steps c-e.
In another aspect of the invention, the method comprises the steps of:
a. providing a plurality of memory locations in the telecommunication device for storing individual telephone numbers;
b. entering a telephone number having a series of digits;
c. checking the first telephone number digit and, if the first telephone number digit is not a long distance call indicator, registering all of the telephone number digits in input sequence; and
d. if the first input telephone numeric digit is a long distance call indicator, not registering the first telephone number digit and repeating step c for each succeeding telephone number digit.
In another aspect, the method comprises of the steps of:
determining if a first input telephone number digit is from a numeric input or a memory telephone number selector on the telecommunication device;
if the input telephone number digit is input by the keypad, determining if the first digit is a long distance call indicator;
if the first digit is not a long distance call indicator, checking the second digit for a prestored telephone number selector;
if the second digit is a prestored telephone number, outputting the entire telephone number digit sequence to a tone generator in the telecommunication device;
if the second digit is not a prestored telephone number, outputting the bypass carrier code and the last ten entered input numeric digits to the tone generator;
if the first entered digit is not a long distance call indicator, outputting all of the entered numeric digits to the tone generator;
if the telephone number digit is from the prestored memory telephone number, determining if a bypass carrier code indicator is associated with the stored memory telephone number;
if the bypass carrier code indicator is not associated with the stored memory telephone number, outputting the memory pushbutton telephone number to the tone generator; and
if the bypass carrier code indicator is associated with the stored memory telephone number, supplying the bypass carrier code to the tone generator and then supplying the memory stored telephone number to the tone generator.
In another aspect, the method comprises of the steps of:
determining if a telephone numeric digit input is from the keypad on the telecommunication device;
checking the total number of telephone number digits input through the keypad;
if the total number of input telephone number digits are less than or equal to seven, outputting the input telephone number digits to the tone generator;
if the total number of input telephone number digits is greater than or equal to ten digits, checking a prestored telephone number for a match;
if a match exists, outputting the input telephone number digits to the tone generator; and
if there is no match, outputting the prestored bypass carrier code and the last ten digits in proper telecommunication numeric sequence to the tone generator.
In another aspect of the present method, the method includes the steps of:
storing one or more bypass codes in the telecommunication device; and
allowing a user to select one of the bypass codes before dialing an outgoing telephone call number either manually through a keypad or through the use of a memory telephone number selection device.
The present method also includes the step of preventing the storage in a memory location of a telephone number that begins with a long distance telephone call indicator.
The present method also prevents the tone generator in the telecommunication device from outputting a long distance call indicator.
Finally, the method of the present invention includes the step of adding the bypass code to all outgoing telephone calls made with a leading long distance telephone call indicator.
The present invention also contemplates a telecommunication device for making outgoing telephone calls through a connection to a communication network including at least one bypass carrier selectable by a bypass carrier code, telecommunication device includes, in one aspect, a numeric input on the telecommunication device for inputting a telephone number formed of a plurality of sequential numeric digits, a memory for storing a bypass carrier code, and a control automatically inserting the bypass carrier code on each outgoing toll and long distance telephone call from the telecommunication device in proper telecommunication numeric sequence.
The telecommunication device further includes, the memory including a storage of a plurality of input memory telephone numbers, inputs on the telecommunication device for selecting one of the memory telephone numbers, and the control automatically inserting the selected bypass carrier code in proper telecommunication numeric sequence with the selected memory telephone number on each outgoing telephone call.
The present method and apparatus insure that a bypass carrier code is automatically included in proper numeric sequence with each outgoing original, memory toll or long distance call from a telecommunication device. The invention provides the bypass carrier code in memory or selectable through input selectors or even re-programmable through the telecommunication device.
The present invention is also capable of automatically sensing the long distance telephone call indicator or the initial bypass carrier code indicator for each input telephone call and then either automatically inserts a selected prestored bypass carrier code before the area code and telephone number input by the user, or before a prestored memory telephone number.
The invention can also insert a user selected bypass carrier code from prestored codes.